


as it chud be

by yifff



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, doihaveto
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yifff/pseuds/yifff
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	as it chud be

半夜卡卡西听到敲门声，开门看到带土弯着腰倚在门边，眼神很孤注一掷，血淅淅沥沥地从裤管里流出来滴到地上。卡卡西说，没这个必要这样看我，你都这样了我还是会放你进去的，一边迅速闪过身让带土进去，自己拿出放在门边的清洁工具开始清理血迹。

带土躺倒在卡卡西沙发里的时候几近昏迷。卡卡西拿了止血带跪在沙发边给带土止血，带土因为大量失血脸色苍白一副死人样，卡卡西用了点手劲拍他的脸让他不要睡。带土于是又猛然清醒了一瞬，“我靠，卡卡西”，他嘟嘟囔囔地说，“你能不能不要公报私仇。”

卡卡西好像是笑了。他抬起带土的脸，这次动作温柔了一点，说你坚持一下，看着我，不要睡。

带土闻言后就真的盯着卡卡西看，从最顶上的头发开始看起，银白的头发因为刚刚睡觉的原因耷拉了下来，眉毛也是银白色，有一边被伤疤从中间截断。“卡卡西”，他喊。卡卡西正在给他处理伤口，没用心地应了一声，他又喊，“卡卡西”。卡卡西问干什么？带土说，我好疼啊。

卡卡西叹了一口气，“我不想给你用吗啡了，你打太多那个了。”说着开始往自己身上接针头准备给带土输血。

带土扁扁嘴不作声了，垂着头盯着卡卡西的血通过输液管流进自己的身体。“卡卡西”，他过一会又突然说，“我不该那样说你。”

“确实不该”，卡卡西正在把绷带一圈圈往他胳膊上缠，轻轻地说，“那很伤人。”

带土轻叹一声，像是泄了气，说我只是在气头上。过了一会他又问，你现在还在给别人做堕胎手术吗？

“嗯”，卡卡西这次答得很干脆，毕竟这不涉及任何模棱两可的感情，“现在这快成我的主业了。”

三个月前他们就是从这个问题上吵起来的。起因是卡卡西当天做手术的女孩最后死掉了，带土去做手术的诊所去找他的时候他正颓然地坐在手术室外面的椅子上，手术服也没有脱，上面满是喷溅状的血迹。带土悄悄在他身边坐下，听见他说，带土。带土嗯了一句，他接着说，“你知道吗，如果要是人手多一点——如果可以在正规的手术室做正规的手术，她可能就不会死。”

带土无言以对，沉默地拨弄手指。过了好一会他说，我一定要实现红月亮。卡卡西知道带土的“红月亮”，具体是指一个使所有人陷入美好世界幻觉的计划，代价几乎等同于牺牲所有人。这时候带土提起红月亮令卡卡西感到恼火，“你太对你的宏达构想着迷了”，卡卡西说，“你根本不看看真正的人。”

带土对这个计划满腔热情，因此对卡卡西的态度感到莫名其妙：“你关注人了，结果呢？人不还是一个个死掉？”

卡卡西被这句话激怒了，他说带土的宏图伟业完全是基于他个人的一厢情愿。带土迅速回击，说卡卡西完全是在可悲地打补丁。卡卡西冷笑着说他自恋又狂妄。

带土躺在沙发上对他的肯定回答模糊地回应了一句，因为他发现现下他命悬一线在卡卡西手里，实在不是个吵架的好时机。他安静了一会，又侧了侧头，小声给卡卡西说别输了，你嘴唇都白了。卡卡西像是没有听到，过了一会没头没脑地说：“我当时也不该那样说你。”

带土眉毛丧气地垂了下来，他呼吸微弱，浅浅地吐出一点气但是听起来像是沉在了地上，卡卡西听出来他在叹气。他躺在沙发里嘟囔，有烟吗？卡卡西看了他一眼，说你知道我不抽烟。他又指挥卡卡西去掏自己的裤袋，摸出一个皱皱巴巴的烟盒来，从里面抖出最后一根烟。卡卡西把烟叼在嘴里点着，拿拇指和食指夹着送到带土的嘴边。带土小口的抽烟，每一次嘴唇都轻轻地碰到卡卡西的手指，卡卡西不动声色，死死盯着忽明忽暗的烟头。带土悄无声息地把这个动作变成吻，卡卡西没有制止，任他把烟嘴都舔湿的时候转过头，带土正费力支着眼皮看他，眼神清清亮亮的。卡卡西于是把烟按地板上掐灭了，低头吻了他。

吻不深，因为深一点带土就喘不上气，所以他们大部分时间是在磨蹭嘴唇。带土伸出舌头，去一点点舔卡卡西发白起皮的嘴唇，于是卡卡西就停在那里配合着他的动作。带土吻着吻着勾起了点嘴角，“卡卡西”，他说，“真可惜”，说完他还笑了——因为意外地发现这两句话是押韵的——但是笑得像自嘲。他说，要是我们没生在这里就好了。

通常带土不会说这样的话，通常卡卡西会对说出这样话的人进行一番鼓励——可是那个“通常”是事不关己。此时此刻卡卡西无言以对，他停止了和带土的吻，无比温和地用大拇指摩挲他的眉毛，但是突然觉着自己像是在给悲哀描线。

卡卡西看着他，眼里有幻想流光溢彩地划过：如果他们没生在这里。卡卡西从来不赞同带土立场——他不相信打着为了伟大目标牺牲的旗号，因为他上演或者见证过多次无用的牺牲——但是现在，就是他和带土在昏黄电灯泡下莫名缠绵起来的时候，带土身体里还刚刚输进了他的血，他也不由自主地幻想如果真的能有这样一个红月亮，他和带土会上演俗套爱情戏码吗；带土龇牙咧嘴笑得很难看，他坚决拥护红月亮，但是即使是他有时候也觉着这是个幌子，比如当下：他的嘴唇接触到卡卡西的拇指，卡卡西的拇指划过自己的眉毛的时候这个世界显得那么真。他看着卡卡西，银白头发垂下来，眼睛上的刀伤在某些时候像一滴被拉长的泪。


End file.
